Sleeping Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: IMPORTANT: There'll be another version if you dislike this one, but this one will still be written. Info on chapter 3. AU!Yami-Naruto in Ranma's universe. So, here we have Naruto's dark persona as our protagonist facing Ranma's rivals. So why not make Ranma face Naruto's rivals in this setting too? Narutoverse AU. Dark/Yami Naruto x Shampoo x harem. Ranma x Hinata x Ino x Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

I gave this fic a lot of thought, and I mean a lot of thought. Blame Agurra of Darkness for giving me this idea, a fic with Naruto in Nerima, not sure but the guy told me he hadn't seen a fic like this when we talked.

**XXXXXX**

Kitsune hate bullies

"The Hell?"

The legendary Dojo Destroyer, standing at eleven feet tall and weighting half a ton in his green karate outfit with a red belt, stood dumbfounded as someone stood outside the dojo he recently crushed, an old school karate sanctuary. But the bald man was looking at someone who definitely wasn't from this dojo.

The figure before him just stared at the beaten students and the defeated master crawling after his sign, trying to reach it with broken bones, "Hey, did you do all this?" the newcomer asked.

The massive man grinned with his morsel lips, "What if I did?"

The figure before him was a blond youth of average size, perhaps a few inches shorter than any other teenager his age. He was about seventeen years old, had blond hair spiked up and pulled slightly backwards, and wore a school uniform not typical of Nerima: a red military jacket with a high collar that was wide open to show a black muscle shirt, matching blood red pants, and white and red sneakers. On his right hip was a chain, and covering most of his back was a badge of a golden oni mask. His bangs shadowed part of his face but one could still see the strange birthmarks on his cheeks resembling whiskers.

"O-Oi, isn't that the red gaijin everyone's talking about?" One of the karate students nursing a broken leg asked his companion who tried to keep the bone aligned in his friend's leg.

The other student had a nasty set of bruises, but still could see, "Yes, that's Naruto Uzumaki, what's he doing here?"

The blond grabbed his neck and cracked it, "I heard there was a guy around town messing with dojos, taking their signs, and overall humiliating them for some ego boost." He glared at the Dojo Destroyer, "I'm asking this once, are you that man?"

The titan of a man cackled, "And what if I am? Do you have a dojo whose sign you'd like to bet?"

Naruto aimed a finger at the Dojo Destroyer, "I have no dojo or even know any martial arts, I don't want to learn how to throw a punch from arrogant idiots who only bully others."

The Dojo Destroyer laughed, "Then what're you doing here?! You'll only be floor polish if you dare to face someone who's never been beaten to this day!"

Naruto clenched his pointing hand into a fist, "You're wrong there. I may not want to learn martial arts, but that doesn't mean I can't fight you." Here his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I actually hate fighting... So I'll give you a choice, return all the signs you took, and you can walk out with your pride intact. Luckily for you, I will be attending a new school soon, so I don't really want to fight."

The Dojo Destroyer got mad, his neck and forehead popped with veins at this brat's arrogance, "You think I'll just obey a weakling like you when you just admitted you can't fight with any skill whatsoever?! I may not get a new sign from you, but I'll be delighted to destroy every bone in your body!"

Naruto watched as the fat man grabbed several signs, "So you use that as your weapon, huh?" He said and surprised the Dojo Destroyer by jumping over his swing, "Not enough weight or speed!" He shouted as he was midair, basically flying at the larger man's face. The dojo challenger gritted his teeth as he saw the kick coming and used both signs in his hands to block it in order to then push back the blond and leave him wide open for a combo of attacks... Imagine his surprise when not only were the signs kicked off his hands, but that same kick landed on his chin with such an insane, inhuman force behind the foot that the half ton man was sent flying back into a pained heap.

Naruto landed on one knee, but instantly got up into a hunched stance, his arms at his sides, and his eyes seemed to have lost all logical thought. His steps echoed in the now dead silent room as he approached the large man with his fingernails glistening in the light, showing that they were animalistic claws, "It's people like you who make me hate dojos and martial arts... All you want is to hurt others for your selfish goals!" he said with venom in his every word as he snapped his fingers at the corpulent dojo challenger.

The Dojo Destroyer looked up, only to see those terrifying blank, hateful eyes staring at him from the shadows caused by the golden hair, and in that instant, he could tell how Naruto's nails would dig into his torso with an animalistic fury until the blond reached to the large man's very guts. It was pure, raw Killing Intent what he was getting from the youth, and in that instant he knew what fear was, enough to decide that the logical conclusion would be to lay flat on his back and stay down, mainly because the kick had rocked his brain in his skull back and forth.

The students looked at the banchou in shock, "T-The rumors are true... a delinquent who knows nothing of martial arts but possesses the strength of an army! A man whose determination to fight against ruthless martial artist despite not knowing the basics of fighting still stands proud and victorious! How can such a man exist?!"

Naruto huffed, spat on the ground besides the Dojo Destroyer's head, and turned to the signs before handing the master of the dojo his, "Here, take it, all I want is that you don't mess with me or try to recruit me. Nerima is already crazy enough, I don't want any of the idiots around to challenge me for training in martial arts." He twirled the knife in his hand, hiding the blade, and pocketed it before leaving.

XXXXXX

_Name's Naruto Uzumaki, if you're looking for a sappy story about poor little me being an orphan that got beat up or something, then what the fuck are you doing here, you sick bastard? I'm Japanese, though as soon as I was one year old my parents and I moved to America. I lived there and due to my appearance most punks here think I'm either a Yankee (a slang for a delinquent with bleached hair), or a Gaijin (a foreigner that needs a beating for some reason). Bunch of idiots… Anyway, I got transfered all the way from the other side of the world because back home I got in trouble and in too many fights. Back there all assholes were confused by my being Japanese but looking more American than most of them, and said I was either trying to be cool or mocked my birthmarks to try to pick up a fight, which repeated itself for a good chunk of my life until no school wanted me in due to how badly I beat up anyone who pissed me off. I spent my last year of middle school here in Japan and now I'm moving to high school._

_Now that I'm here, my parents said I should learn responsibility by living on my own while they work back home at the U.S. They call and everything, send me money and even stuff like a cool funky stereo for my birthday. Truth be told, they're an odd bunch. They both seemed to really hate martial arts back there, almost as if they feared them… Yeah, you can tell that grew on me, but mainly because every time I got in fights, there is always some asshole who thinks that knowing how to throw a textbook punch gives him the right to punch others. The more fights I got into, the more I realized something… martial artists are mostly just bullies or idiots trying to boost their egos. There can be a good guy trying to be stronger, but there's always someone who wants to fight for a selfish reason._

_So, here I am, as usual getting in bad situations because people don't seem to want to understand me. Oh, I know Japanese thanks to my parents teaching it to me when I was still learning to speak English, and I already got into trouble because of how I look. I could change my clothes and attitude but fuck that, this is who I am and if someone has problems with it, well, I always liked my nails to do the talking for some reason, call it an instinct or however you want but it gets the job done in leaving punks with a clear message: do not mess with me._

_One thing is for certain, I'm about to get into a school that can't be normal if it accepted someone like me._

XXXXXX

"Furinkan, huh?" Naruto asked as he walked into the large Japanese high school, a school suitcase in hand. It supposedly had a bit of everything: pool, gym, any kind of sports field, labs, and several large classrooms. It even had a large clock on top to tell people the hour. And while the blond wanted to take that in, he also noticed something odd.

"Who the Hell are you?" a soccer player asked him.

Naruto raised a brow as dozens of guys, actually a small army of them, stood by the gates in their respective uniforms: karate outfits, basketball uniforms, even guys with tennis equipment and, to his confusion, there were also at least one kind of every athlete of almost every sport in existence before him. They all stared at the new kid who hated himself for a reason right now, he wasn't wearing the school's black uniform because he preferred much more his sweet duds, and he had missed classes.

"I'm a new student, I'm also a freshman. Sadly, I had trouble with the paperwork since I'm from another country, which is kinda what happened when I was at middle school." He really hoped this wouldn't repeat itself but it seemed that whoever was trying to do the paperwork needed a better translator or to get his ass in gear and learn some real English. That time it was like he didn't exist and he wasn't able to get into school until the principal from his middle school got a decent enough translator to get the blond transferred. Now it was the same and while he was late for the opening ceremony, he wanted to at least get things done right.

"It seems introductions are in order then." Said a proud, read smug, voice as a boy at least one or two years older than the blond stepped out. He wore a blue gi with black hakama and carried a boken, a typical wooden sword for kendo. The guy had the arrogant face of a pretty boy, the kind you'd find in a boy band cover, and brown curly hair. Naruto raised a brow at the guy's melodramatic attitude as he tried to be too artistic as he walked out from behind a tree and held his sword like it was part of a theatrical play. The other guys, however, all respectfully moved away from his way so Naruto noted this guy had to be their leader or, most likely, some spoiled brat with too much power and money.

Thus the blond just walked past the swordsman with two words, "Not interested." And just like that he attempted to get into school, key word being attempted. He soon had two gorillas in American football gear stopping him while crossing their arms. Seeing his current predicament Naruto sighed, "Are you guys really going to start a fight with me? I just arrived."

Their leader spoke up, "It seems you don't get it, new kid. You're being disrespectful to your senior, and I, Tatewaki Kuno, am the one man who-"

Naruto cut him off with a cold scoff, "You're the guy who's blocking another student from getting to classes, now call off your pets."

Kuno growled as he turned hatefully at the arrogant boy, "Have you any idea what you're doing? That I-"

"Shut up." Naruto said coolly, "If you got anything to say, make it with ten words or less."

Kuno grew angrier, "You fool, I'm the legendary-"

"What're you even here for?" Naruto asked, finally tired of it all and seeing if he could skip anything this guy wanted to say and get to the only thing that interested him before he went directly to his classroom whether that had to be through this army of idiots or not.

Kuno then smiled, and his smile creeped out Naruto, "Oh… My reason for being here is only one, the same as everyone here: love." He said so proudly that Naruto was making mental remarks about the guy needing to eat his own dick, but he settled for something better.

With a mocking chuckle, Naruto aimed a clawed finger at Kuno, "Hey, if you all swing that way, let me tell you I am straight as an arrow, so no luck."

Kuno and the entire troop froze there, "You imbecile, it's a girl we're talking about!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with a face capable of making a tomato look white, "For it is us who shall challenge the queen of this school and get her lovely hand for a date! That's right, it is our right as men to claim our chance of true love with the one girl we're all willing to fight for that we stand here!"

Naruto rose a brow, "You must be real desperate… But ok, sort it out however you want." He said and was about to leave, but found the two gorillas still blocking his way.

Kuno chuckled darkly as he and the others approached the new kid, "Oh you little fool… After your insult, we can't let you go unpunished, for we don't need arrogant thugs like you to taint the battlefield in which a lucky one of us will claim our queen after defeating her in battle."

That… didn't sound right, not at all, "What?" Naruto asked, letting his suitcase hit the floor.

Kuno smiled pleased at his own voice, "You see, it is by my rule that the only man worthy of dating Akane shall be the one to defeat her. We all shall fight her for her hand, and it is by my rule that is law here that it'll be the best man to claim her hand as we fight together to get her affections."

That just wasn't right, "So… you're all ganging up on one girl… to force her on a date?" Naruto asked as he turned to Kuno, his eyes hidden by the shadows of his bangs.

The swordsman smirked, "You caught on quickly, but now this is the part where we take you ou-" he didn't finish his last word as Naruto's right hand shot forward and gripped one of the helmets of the football players before him. In just a single squeeze, the blond had crushed the helmet while his claws dug into the jock's skin, making him cry in agony while blood poured around his face.

"You know…" Naruto started as he let the jock go, letting him fall to the ground to hold his pained head, "I was thinking on whether or not I should fight you, thank you for narrowing my options." He said as he raised his bloody hand and flicked off the blood with a movement of his wrist before he spoke with disgust, "I hate violence, I hate bullies like all of you, it's your kind what makes me real mad."

Kuno gritted his teeth in anger, "Then we shall teach you some manners." But in his mind, he was trying to question the existence of such a monster before him. This kid wasn't even human with how much bloodlust he emitted, not to mention how he attacked like he wanted to destroy everything in his sight. He was facing a real beast.

Naruto hunched himself forward, his hands at his sides, opened and with his claws ready to tear apart his enemies, "Don't get me wrong, I may hate violence, but that doesn't mean I can't protect myself or others from assholes like you."

The pretenders all attacked the blond at once, all while the whiskered youth stomped forward and swung one arm down, creating an arc as he moved his claws up with the momentum like a swing on a park. But just like the swing, the one getting hit got hurt. Four large gashes appeared on a boxer's arm as he tried to backpedal away from the mentally unstable boy only to get another set of cuts on his chest. A tennis player, a batman and a kendo practitioner all swung their makeshift weapons, to which Naruto replied by swinging his other arm wide. His claws cut the air, and torn the racket's net into shreds before it broke into pieces, the baseball bat had deep cuts that ended up splitting it in half, and the bamboo sword gut cut cleanly.

"What the fuck is up with those nails of his?!" one of the retreating attackers asked.

Naruto snapped his right index finger's nail with his thumb's nail, making a sound similar to nuts getting grounded together, "I honestly don't know, but I'm not complaining when it helps beat guys like you up." He opened his hand and raced at the small army. Left and right he swung his claws with vicious cuts and wild slashes, all the while keeping an offensive without giving anyone a chance for defense. He just charged right through everyone who got close and attacked them with a certainly animalistic urge to maim. The ones who were smart enough to realize how much trouble this guy meant instantly left, with only one exception.

Naruto kicked the last guy rather than use his claws to get any more blood on his hands. A circle of pained grunts and groans surrounded him as the pretenders all held their wounds. The cuts had all actually not been deep despite Naruto's eagerness to see them in pain. His claws dug deep enough to open skin, but not to pierce the flesh. He needn't get sued if any of these idiots died from blood loss. But, once again, one of them stood there as he watched Naruto turned everyone else into used scratching poles: Kuno.

"It seems you really are a monster. Very well, it shall be I, Tatewaki Kuno, the one to-"

"Yeah, yeah, we start beating each other now."

Furious at how Naruto kept cutting him off, Kuno raced at the blond beast of a supposed human being with the intention to crush his skull into a bloody pulp like it were a watermelon. Naruto watched as the wooden swords sailed his way and let it get closer and closer until it was inches from his face. The next second, a loud bang was heard all around the skull and Kuno smirked. All around the school anyone who got early watched in shock and horror at what had happened until their school's kendo captain had finally ended it all. Kuno's sword had slammed itself firmly on Naruto's forehead and had even started to draw blood. Considering his strikes were more than enough to crush concrete, the kendo enthusiast did feel a bit bad about probably having caused some serious head trauma to the blond who raised up his arm… wait…

With his eyes closed and his bangs shadowing his face, there was a crunching sound when Naruto's right clawed hand shot up and grabbed the wooden sword that was still nailed on his face, making Kuno yelp, "How're you still conscious?!" he asked, for there was no way someone could take a direct hit from his sword and still be up.

Naruto raised up his head to stare at the tall swordsman with blank shadowed eyes, "There is always some… fool like you…" Naruto grunted as he tightened his grip on the boken, "Some idiot who thinks they're too much because they know how to strike someone…" the blade was getting singlehandedly pushed back despite Kuno using both hands to try to pry it from the kid's grip, "People like you only think of themselves instead of others and how to hurt them to get what you want… And that just pissed me off!"

After that roar of anger, Naruto's hand had not only cracked the sword, but split the blunt weapon in half with only one hand. Kuno let out another yelp of shock and horror as Naruto stomped forward and swung his hands at him with furious slashes. From the windows, all the students saw was Kuno trying to use half his weapon to block the furious, fast slashes from the new kid, who had turned into what they could only define as a true demon. Naruto's eyes were blank, and seemed to glow white beneath the shadows of his bangs, his claws were ripping the air as he lashed his hands at the swordsman, shredding the remains of his sword even more until only the handle remained.

That moment, that single instant, was the time in which Kuno realized that he was facing someone who didn't care if he was human or not. Too late, for Naruto dashed forward and slashed with both hands at him.

It all ended in a second, Naruto walked to his suitcase, picked it up, slung it over his shoulder and left a shocked Kuno standing where he was.

The swordsman, shocked, touched his chest and clothes to see if there was any wound. He fortunately found none, thus he let out a sigh of relief, "Was he just bluffing?" he asked himself with a hand on his head.

Surely the punk had to have been playing tricks to try to get the upper hand, for no-one could beat him, "Kuno-sempai?" except for the owner of the voice.

Kuno turned with a wide smile to the object of his affections and walked to her… only to then realize what Naruto had actually cut with his claws. It wasn't until the girl before him got a bright red face, that the students laughed, and that he felt a breeze hitting his body that he noticed way too late how something was missing.

"Oh, Akan-"

"Pervert!" the girl shouted, and before Kuno knew it, a shoe had been slammed in between his naked legs, with not even his underwear there to stop any minimal percentage of the impact.

Naruto turned to the sight of the beaten, naked Kuno and noted something, "That's the girl they were all fighting for?" he asked himself with a raised brow before shrugging at the uselessness of his question, "Meh, not my type." He said truthfully as he put his clawed hands in his jacket's pockets and walked into school.

Already in the halls, several students started to avoid him… Which didn't sound so bad now. Most guys who annoyed him were assholes ganging on him with their asshole friends, if the school decided to leave him alone, then that was a bonus for him. But only one issue remained.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" a teacher asked with a stern glare and his arms crossed to the blond, "You really think you can walk in right here after…" Naruto took a step forward and the teacher took a step backwards, "…just beating up…" Naruto took another step forward to see what was going on, and the teacher gave another backwards to keep the distance, "…our star…" Naruto once again closed the gap only for the teacher to widen it, "…students?"

Naruto gave the teacher a stern gaze of his own, "Those idiots said they wanted to fight that girl at the gates. Did you expect me to let them be?"

The teacher crossed his arms, "Of course, those are the rules that Tatewaki Kuno set for the students to try to have a chance of dating Akane Tendo."

Naruto's eyes narrowed themselves, which the teacher took as his cue to step back again, "And you let them do so freely?"

"Yeah, those are the-" and the teacher cut himself short when Naruto's right first not only hit a nearby wall, but had dug five perfect holes where his fingers sunk in like bullets.

The blond pulled out his hand, cracking his fingers as he clenched them with enough force, "Teacher, I come from America, and while I know the cultural difference is huge, I know one thing: to let idiots fight all against someone to force them to do something shouldn't be allowed. So the instant I see someone acting like a bully, I won't hold back. If you want to kick me out, try it, I'll still come here to try to learn something."

The teacher coughed into his fist, "S-So… you're new, r-right?" he asked with his fear being way too obvious.

"There was trouble with my paperwork. I want to get started as soon as possible." The blond replied with both hands now back in his pockets.

The teacher nodded, "R-Right this way, th-then."

Naruto allowed himself a small smile, "I feel like a dick… but what else can you do when everyone else is an asshole?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**As you may have guessed if you're a King of Fighters fan, this Dark/Yami Naruto is based on Iori Yagami, who I swear is who Kishimoto tried to get inspired from in order to make Naruto's dark side. I know it seems way too stupid but, well, I just see it and find a strange click. It's mainly how both seem to accept the bad in them and are just happy of having a chance to maim others.**

**Now I just have to keep on putting effort into this fic and make it work as best as I can, as usual. This idea came from the fact that Ranma 1/2 as a series has a lot of flaws. Hell, I just forcefully pointed out one with how the teachers seem to be fine to let Akane fend off all her pretenders. But now, some honesty from yours truly: I don't like Akane, so if you're a fan of hers then at least be glad I won't openly bash her, though I will point out her flaws like the times she chooses to trust an enemy over Ranma who is her fiancée or the times in which she tries to hit Ranma without much reason, like when she bumped into him in the bathroom in the first episode rather than try to question things. I don't like her, but I won't take lengthy chapters dedicated entirely to bashing her, seriously, I've grown out of bashing.**

**Though, speaking of bashing… the likes of Genma won't go unpunished for their crimes, trust me on that.**

**Also, this is rather personal but… Ranma is a bit of a tool. All he does is be forced to do things he should question more, and still does dangerous or stupid things so he ends up with Akane. I know that's the main idea for the show's plot but, in all honesty, he is mostly used to somehow pick Akane as the perfect girl when Ukyo and Shampoo are there. More honesty: had I been Ranma, I'd have chosen Shampoo and Ukyo; both are loving, devoted, and determined to make one man happy. Ok, yes, both are shitting-bats levels of insane but considering that they must compete with each other and Akane I kinda forgive that to a degree. Still, with girls that desperate to try to get one's attention, I'd have given them a chance, which is why I say Ranma is kind of a tool, for he'll always choose Akane instead of trying to give the two girls fighting so desperately for his affection at least a chance or talk with them and sort things out.**

**Then again, we wouldn't have a show.**

**Anyway, now for pairings, it is a harem so it'll be Naruto with Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranko (will be separated from Ranma), Kasumi and Nabiki (call it a guilty pleasure, call it me being insane, but even if she's pure evil and I've called her countless times a heartless, greedy bitch, it's how open she's about her pure evil that makes her kinda hot in a weird villainous way like when you get a guilty boner from a villainess no matter how twisted she is; don't deny it, you guys have felt something like that at least once with comic or cartoon villainesses). Just five girls, and I won't change it.  
**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

I got enough complains about this Naruto being a Gary-Stu. That's kind of true for many stories, but give me a chance in putting some effort and character here, ok? If I see he turns out into one, I'll stop the fic.

**XXXXXX**

Furinkan's welcome committee

"New kid, huh? Interesting." A smile accompanied those words as most students feared the owner. Standing tall, proud, and with her uniform showing enough of her figure to be attractive but enough to lose any of her pride, a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair combed in a bob cut looked down from the window she was at the newcomer.

Despite the looks of a banchou the boy had taken a direct hit from Tatewaki Kuno to the head and then proceeded to walk into school after humiliating the swordsman before Akane, who gave the prince of the high school the finishing blow. Slowly savoring the taste of a possible day of fun, she admired the kid's strong face even as he walked into school with his face still caked with some blood. He was stopped by a teacher, but then just simply made said teacher step back by using fear.

She also heard a few of the girls at her classroom talk:

"Shouldn't they lock guys like him in a cell?"

"He must be escaped from an asylum; he's still bleeding and doesn't flinch."

"I think he's kind of hot, even if he's a bit nuts."

"Hypocrites…" one long girl said to the whisperers, distaste in her voice. "Akane's been doing the same as him for enough time for you to get used to it, but a new kid surprises you?" True enough, the blond kid was a few screws loose if he still showed no concern for the blood on his face, so one Nabiki Tendo decided to fix that in her own way as she left her class. She saw there would still be a few minutes to kill before classes started, so without anyone noticing she moved around the halls to the places a freshman was sure to go to... and soon found him with a bored look on his face as he stared at the door in front of him.

"Shouldn't you clean that up before it gets infected?" Nabiki asked the blond with a smirk, making him turn his face to lock eyes.

Naruto examined her, feeling something odd, "What do you want?"

"You really must be foreigner with the way you act." She mentally noted as a few ideas came to her mind, "Oh well, I just saw the whole thing. Shouldn't you go to the nurse's office? You really need to get that wound checked out."

The blond scoffed, "I've been trying to do that. I just wanted to know first at which classroom I should go, besides, there is a long line for the nurse's office by now." He said with a serious tone followed by a grumble, "Only problem is that all the damn halls look the freaking same. I think I'm lost, so, do you know where the nurse's office is?"

Nabiki smiled, leaning a bit closer to her future plaything, "Sure, I could even show you around town."

He raised a brow, "No thank, I just want to get to the nurse's office. Will you tell me where it is?"

Nabiki blinked, he was so damn rude... Well, he did look foreigner so maybe he wasn't raised with the same manners as most people in her country. Still, he had rejected a chance to go on a date with her, and she knew she was a damn babe; her bra size dwarfed her little sister's and despite not training much Nabiki did keep a well-toned body. Not only that, but by rejecting her like that he had made it clear that she wasn't going to have an easy time trying to get dirt on him to use later on.

She did smile inwardly as she put on a pout for him, "My, and here I believed a gentleman would have more tact when asking for help."

Naruto grumbled, "Listen, unless you want to get blood on your shoes, I'd like to know where the nurse's office is, please."

She raised a brow at his attitude, "That's a bit better. Fine, I'll take you there and show you a bit of the school so you don't get lost."

"No thank you." Naruto replied flatly, "I just need to know where my classroom is and where the nurse's office is, and I'll be fine with following my classmates to wherever I must go." Nabiki wanted to bite her thumb, either he was real careful or he was too damn proud, either way he made her efforts to get closer to him harder and... "Besides... I just took down several fools at the entrance, I don't believe someone like you would be this friendly without wanting something from me."

Nabiki had to let her smile out, using one of her truths... well, half-truths, "Ok, you got me... I'd like to get to know you more for the fact you're more than interesting." And because she could use someone like him to get easy money but she'd never tell him of that. Money was her one true love proved by the way she'd be in her underwear in her locked room and smack rolls of bills on her half-naked body like she was in some ero-movie. This writer knows she must have that as a hobby; it is basically canon with her way to love money.

Naruto remained on his toes in the figurative sense, "Then just tell me where I can find the nurse's office before I start getting blood all over my shoes."

She blinked, was he bipolar or something? Then again, he could be really cautious, "Fine, just follow me and you will get that cleaned and patched up, ok? By the way, I am Nabiki Tendo, but you can call me Nabiki-senpai."

Naruto stared at her, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto's fine, and I'll just call you Nabiki."

She inwardly sighed, he was tough... but she had met tougher guys who had turned out way too easy to crack with the right information. She just needed time and with some careful thinking she could have the strongest guy in her school under her control. That idea was more than enough for her to help him, for now. Sooner or later she'd come to collect a favor or two... or she could sell him pictures of her little sister in a swimsuit for money, it always worked.

Naruto just followed the brunette with caution in every step, people like her gave him bad vibes all the time and he just knew it from her friendly attitude what to call her: a bully. People like Nabiki, though, was perhaps one of the worst kind of bullies in his eyes, the schemer. Bullies like the schemers were too weak to fight so they forced others to do it for them or got away by abusing the weaknesses of others, all to avoid getting their hands dirty.

Nabiki couldn't help her smile, "You don't need to be so serious, Naruto-kun." She said with a wink at the end, "As your upper classmate I can say you will need help to get around, and I know my way better than anyone around these halls."

He knew it there and then that he didn't like her, and it'd take a miracle for him to trust her. But for now, he needed the nurse's office, and whatever she came up with he'd reply with a masterful no-fail tactic of his: force his way through.

"Please don't add the kun." He said flatly, "So, where's the nurse's office?"

She smiled and pointed the door next to the one he had been standing on that had a sign on top reading "NURSE'S OFFICE". She smiled, "See? If you get lost like that, you really could use my help." She leaned in closer to him, "And, as I've said, I wouldn't mind showing you around town." That was true, if only to find the right places to start milking him for money.

He growled, using a hand to wipe the blood off his forehead, "Fine, I'll try to stop being idiotic now and get some help. Take care… I mean it, people like you usually get what's coming to them."

She sent him a warm smile, "Thanks for the concern, but I know my way."

And with that, both left with one single thought: to be careful when around each other.

XXXXXX

The rest of the day for Naruto passed with relative calmness, having some students get out of his way was new, though, and did make him feel like a dick. He hated bullies, so he'd fight them left and right, but to be feared as if he were one didn't help his already aching head. He had several bandages wrapped around his forehead like a white headband, but his bangs could still shadow his face giving him the intimidating appearance everyone stood away from. He groaned at that, he didn't want to scare anyone, just to stop others from forcing people into doing things said people didn't want to do. Well, he did expect it, so he tried to tune up the teacher's blabbing or focus on anything besides the damn whispers.

"Damn punk..."

Naruto, currently with his feet kicked up on the desk he had while leaning on his chair, hadn't heard wrong. Some moron had called him a Yankee. Now, the blond did take offense to many things, but to make him angry someone had to purposely do something stupid. So the blond stood up and turned to the class to try to find who had wrongfully called him a punk. The students, due to having seen him mow down Kuno and the other jocks, couldn't be blamed for being nervous of the blond.

But using the silence, he spoke up, "Whoever called me a punk can stand up and say that to my face... Don't try to fool me, I know what I heard."

Then the teacher spoke up, a finger aimed at the door in shock, "K-Kuno-san, what're you doing here?!"

Naruto turned and found the now once again clothed Kuno on the door, a nasty glare aimed at the blond who stared back impassively, "You want something?" He asked without wanting to beat around the bush much, but he did have his claws ready at his side to tear apart the swordsman who was still armed and also in his kendo clothes.

The overly dramatic man aimed his boken at the punk, "You disgust me, Uzumaki, to use Akane's purity against me so I, in the face of her beauty, was left open for you to attack me."

Naruto groaned, "Hey, if I remember correctly, I didn't need to kick your sorry behind after ripping your sword apart. Also, I use no-one to fight for me, I just wanted to humiliate you, and the kick you got from that Akane girl was a bonus, though one you are somehow making up as something I did."

Kuno's veins popped in his forehead, "Silence! Don't you dare lie about Akane's purity by saying something as foul as her attacking me for no reason!" He reared back his sword, determined to kill... until someone stopped him.

"Must you always be like this?" None other than Nabiki asked with a barely noticeable frown. "I told you were he was for a simple price, you also need to know this, there's a little bargain..."

Naruto gave Nabiki a glare as she sent him a playful smirk, he just knew she had planned this for something, but Kuno was none the wiser, "What do you mean a bargain? There's nothing else that I need but to kill Uzumaki."

Nabiki flicked the swordsman's head with a bored look, "Idiot, let me talk." She then turned to Naruto with a smirk, "The bargain is this..." then she pulled out pictures. Dozens of pictures were held by Nabiki's fingers, each and every single one of them being of a girl with long black hair tied at the bottom with a lace and a very tomboyish appearance, a girl who Naruto remembered being confused as to how so many guys would be after such a simple looking girl.

But it worked for something, "True pictures to finish my collection for my shrine dedicated to Akane... What's the price?"

Nabiki smirked at the blond, "A thousand yens for each, and that you don't harm Naruto over there."

Naruto raised a brow, "You must be joking..." He said flatly to which the brunette smirked at.

"You're just going to owe me a big favor." she said, and by the looks of Kuno reaching for his wallet, it seemed she had all the chances of winning... Seemed was the key word back then, though.

Before Nabiki knew it, a pencil had flown over her fingers, hit the photos, and nailed itself to a wall where three more pencils, a pen, and even a clip ended too. The pencils and other objects crashed upon impact and broke, but due to the speed at which they had hit the photos said pictures of Akane sleeping or training covered in sweat had been torn to confetti.

Nabiki had her eyes widened while Naruto's right hand was extended, with his grin widening and his chuckle heard, "I'm not that cheap."

"Oh no..." Nabiki said as she turned at the blond who readied his claws, and then what she expected to happen in this turn of events happened. She stepped back as soon as Kuno stormed into the classroom with his boken raised, crying bloody murder. Students yelped in shock and fear for their lives as they and desks flew out of the swordsman's way while Naruto remained where he was. Kuno swung his sword at the kid's side and nailed him.

The blond let out a pained cough as the sound of his ribs cracking echoed in the room... only for him to let out a smirk despite some problems getting air to his lungs. He looked at Kuno in the eye as he gripped the sword tightly with both hands, "You don't learn, do you...?" He gasped for air there while making sure Kuno didn't pull back his sword, "I'm too damn stubborn... to fall!"

And with a solid step forward, Naruto tilted his head forward so hard that when his forehead slammed to Kuno's there was a sickening crack from the swordsman's nose cracking. Blood shot out of the kendo student's nostrils as he fell backwards, landing hard on the ground and with his eyes blank. The teacher finally spoke up.

"Can someone take Kuno to the nurse's office...? And Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto wished to spit on Kuno's face but held back the thought, he needn't get in more trouble, and he had defended himself. So he spoke up, "I'm not apologizing after getting hit by him."

The teacher shook his head, "No, I want you to go to page seventeen and start reading paragraph number three."

Naruto blinked, "Wait, what? You're letting me go that easily?"

The teacher nodded, "It's part of our school policy that so long as it's self-defense no student will be sent to detention, and students are allowed to fight so long as they do well in classes and are punctual. This happened after the declaration for Akane Tendo's hand."

Naruto groaned, "You're making her sound a bit too important, don't you think?"

The teacher sighed in defeat, "Sadly, all students are so determined to get a date that the school was forced to do this despite how many times they've been sent to a hospital."

Naruto then turned to Nabiki who stared at him... smiling, "You sure will have fun here then." She said, and Naruto noticed how the other students were a bit if not downright terrified of her sweet smile.

He spoke honestly to her, "You are one twisted witch."

She gave him a playful wink, "Why, thank you... Now I must go get the nurse for Kuno and then head back to classes, sorry for troubling you, teacher."

One student spoke to the blond, "Yeah, you're screwed."

"Why say that, aside from the fact my ribs are probably bruised?" Naruto asked.

The teacher replied, "Nabiki Tendo is targeting you, that same girl who just brought Kuno-san here... That girl is to be feared; she's an information broker and has so much dirt on the school that she and her family can get away free of any kind of trouble that not even a politician could avoid... Uzumaki-san, you better be afraid, very afraid."

Naruto snorted, "Shouldn't I be reading something now? Or have you changed your mind?" He asked, for he already knew that Nabiki was more problem than she seemed. The teacher could only sigh as he and the others silently prayed for the kid's safety.

Meanwhile, the scheming money loving brunette smirked at something; she actually had a challenge from someone gutsy enough to defy her plans by using mostly his balls to think instead of his brain. "It's always more fun when the lucky ones run out of fortune." She sang to herself as she walked back to her classes, no matter how many people she controlled, she needed to remain smart, after all.

XXXXXX

"Well, so far school is a pain, nothing new." Naruto said as he walked out of his new school to try to get home, said home being a small apartment for himself. It had the basic needs, was mostly minimalistic but came equipped for anything, and it was all he needed… along food. Due to his stomach's unpleased rumbling the blond looked betrayed at his gut, "Come on, school is over, I can't be that hungry." His stomach differed when it rumbled loud enough for the people within a two yards radius from him to listen to its displeasure.

Then he felt something off… a way too perky presence was nearing, "Oh, this is just rich." Nabiki said with a smile as she walked next to him.

He growled at her, "Am I your only target or have I beaten one of your boyfriends today?"

The girl snorted and waved dismissively, "None of those losers is man enough or even capable of showing as much potential for money as you. Kuno may be packed with money from his family but he's nowhere near as interesting as someone like you who could make money as a yakuza."

He raised a brow, "Wouldn't that make me dangerous to you then?

She smirked, "Not at all, it makes things far more entertaining in how to get money by the thousands from others. After all, the sexiest part of a man is the bulge of his wallet."

He felt his temper slip a bit, "Do you listen to yourself, you heartless succubus?" he asked with a sneer to which she replied with a way too sweet smile.

Her attitude of confidence didn't change, "Of course, I choose my words carefully, and figured that the best way to approach someone as gutsy as you is with honesty."

"Then this conversation is over." He said and was about to leave, until his stomach rumbled again. With a groan, the blond looked around to calm his stomach before Nabiki could get ahead of him, seeing a nice small market nearby. He did need to do some shopping… His stomach rumbled again, urging him to do his shopping and start cooking soon.

Nabiki for her part stood by his side, "Fine, I'll be honest if you want me to…" here she smiled cheekily at the whiskered youth, "You're the first man to show he doesn't care about blackmail or even fears what could happen to him in a bad situation. I will make this short now: someone like you is bound to make money if used correctly."

Naruto bared his teeth at her, showing canines far sharper and longer than usual, almost like fangs, "Then what makes you think I'd like someone of your kind around?"

She smirked, "Oh, you don't need to worry… I just will use my cards right whenever the moment presents itself."

"For what?" Naruto asked, finally tired of her attitude.

Nabiki kept a calm smile as she responded truthfully, "Money, of course… Oh, I could say I want it for my family or use my blackmail so my family is safe, but what good would that alone be for me? No… I want money to avoid being below others or remain trapped as some other woman enslaving herself as a housewife." She patted Naruto's head, earning a glare she welcomed with a smile. "I'm looking out for myself in this world, it's either that or needing others to survive as some damsel in distress. Sadly I'm not strong, so I use my brain."

Naruto knew one thing, he disliked her even more with every passing minute, "You're still using others, how does that change you?"

Nabiki petted him once, only to have her arm pushed aside, though without any real force behind the movement, and while she showed shock for a second, she smiled at the end, "It's the only way I fight, whether you like it or not, everyone has a way to fight, even you." She put a hand to her chin, mockingly thoughtful if her grin was any indication, "Even for someone who proclaimed to hate violence, you're a good hypocrite, using it for your own defense. That is bound to be interesting for a wild card such as yourself."

Naruto was really getting mad at Nabiki for everything she was saying but… he couldn't hit her. Oh, he could and would smack a woman if they deserved it, but Nabiki wasn't the kind of woman he was used to strike. Back in middle school, he had slapped a cheerleader who was having a blast using a baton to smack a poor new girl in her class, he once head-butted a banchou girl for kicking a puppy because the little girl that was the small animal's owner stood in her way, and he wouldn't hold back if a girl wanted to fight him for real. But Nabiki was different, she didn't use physical violence, she used her wits. While he considered her amoral to say the least, she didn't use brute force to bully others, so he found it hard to strike her even if he knew that was she was doing was as bad or even worse than physical violence.

He spoke truthfully in the end, "Your last name wouldn't be Moriarti by any chance?"

Nabiki smirked, "Oh, so you've read books?" she asked playfully.

His glare sadly didn't affect her, "No, I just watched the movies. Now leave me alone, you are worse than yakuza, at least those guys have honor and like singing karaoke." He turned around and went to the market.

Nabiki watched him go through the automatic doors, smiling, "Nobody said it'd be easy." She said as she walked by his side, making him growl.

His blue eyes nailed to her chocolate ones, he spoke, "What's got you hooked to me? I'm just a punk, not someone you'd like to be around with."

Nabiki smiled more, "Oh you of little imagination, it's opportunities like this to get closer to what I want that show what kind of woman I am and what I deserve…" her grin turned slightly feline and sinister. "The best." She ended her sentence with such a smug smile that Naruto honestly questioned how to get back to her with violence if needed, but, as he knew, he wasn't able to hit someone who didn't use senseless violence.

"I take back what I said." He stated truthfully, "You're not a heartless succubus; you're a real devil and evil incarnate."

Nabiki playfully giggled and petted his head, ignoring his glare and growl, "Oh, thank you for the compliment, Naruto. I can tell you and I will get along just fine so long as we're this honest with each other." She watched as he grabbed a small basket for the ingredients needed for his dinner and smiled, he was certainly going to give her a challenge and lots of worthy money.

Naruto felt he was making someone proud but he needed to say one thing and one thing only: "Troublesome woman."

XXXXXX

"Ok, I survived the succubus, not a bad first day." Naruto said to himself as he looked up into the sky with a sigh of relief. He was finally going home, he'd get the contents of the bag on his right hand to his stomach soon enough. Instantaneous ramen was good for starters but, knowing his mother, he also bought stuff to eat healthier… speaking of healthier, "Damn it, it's starting to rain. Better get back home soon or else mom would be worried sick if I got ill and didn't go to school."

He remembered the woman, red long hair swishing like a demonic fox's tails behind her when mad, usually falling to her ankles when she was calm it'd usually give her a demonic, kind of phantasmagorical appearance typical of a ghost from a Japanese horror movie. And to think his father married her made him question whether the man was sane or just way too weird, then again, he also questioned if the man was in a world of his own considering he was always smiling and way too perky, which did unnerve Naruto that both him and his father looked too much alike, save that the blond had foxier looks because of his mother and the birthmarks that adorned his cheeks. Both were odd to say the least, considering they were Japanese they surely didn't look like it.

At times he even wanted to question if they "Are… really… MY FATHER?!"

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard a loud voice, an obvious taste of hatred tainting it. He turned and now noticed that the rain had to create a thin sheet of water on the streets. Just as he was about to turn an alley to the apartment complex he lived in, he noticed that the voice was getting closer the more words it said until he heard it clearly… and then he saw a girl and, though he didn't believe it at first, a panda.

The sight before him was of the animal as one would've expected: round, chubby, and fluffy. But similarities with normal pandas ended there for the panda was far bigger, far fatter, and far weirder than any normal panda ever seen in a book or a zoo. For starters, the animal's eyes had a narrowed, almost intelligent appearance that gave it a more malicious look that completely opposed the adorable image of a normal panda. But the girl did catch his eyes too: red hair of a shade brighter than his mother's was done in a pigtail that reached her mid-back, she had blue eyes of a shade darker than his, and wore a Chinese outfit: a red shirt with yellow strings keeping it closed together and showing she wore no bra, black kung fu pants that didn't show much of her legs though her running showed she had strong ones, and she carried a large backpack while trying to outrun and fight off the panda.

Watching as the black and white bear caught up with her and threw a slash with his claws swiping at the air inches from the girl's head, Naruto didn't think, he acted, "Hey, fur-ball!" the blond cried and the panda turned at him, only to find a plastic bag inches from his face. Instantly, the animal shredded the bag to pieces with his claws and let the contents fall down… only to come face to face with another claw that it barely avoided by flipping backwards away from the red clad blond with animalistic features.

"What're you doing?!" The girl asked and Naruto saw her take a serious karate stance with her body tensing to show years of mastery.

The blond, however, shrugged it off and cracked his fingers by flexing them with enough force, "I should ask you that, but for now you really don't seem to want to be near this sack of fleas."

She stared at him but nodded, "You're actually willing to fight a panda? And just so you know, this panda isn't a normal one… it's an annoying pest."

Naruto hunched himself forward, his claws glistening with the rain dripping from the tips of his sharp nails, "Listen, whether you like it or not, I will help you against this panda." He then turned to the redhead and aimed a finger at her pursuer, "You got that? Even if you don't want me to, I won't let you fight a rabid animal all on your own."

The panda growled and took a fighting stance, taking Naruto completely by surprise at how the large animal moved like a person, to which the redhead replied by snapping him out of his brief awe, "You listen then, punk: he's not a normal panda, and he's far stronger than you can give him credit for. In fact, if anyone should be fighting him, it's me!"

"You were running from it!" Naruto shot back, to which the girl cringed, "Also, I can take hits well."

The panda then lunged at the blond, tired of being ignored and determined to get the girl. Naruto saw this and swung his claws at the animal, only to watch it give him the closest to a grin it could with its muzzle pulled backwards and upwards. Seconds later, Naruto got a knee in his gut, ramming itself firmly between his stomach and colon, crushing the former and everything in its path. The girl widened her eyes in shock as she watched the blond boy who wanted to help her curl forward… only to gasp when he grabbed the panda's leg with fury in his eyes!

A loud roar filled the air and both the redhead and the panda watched as the red clad boy wrapped his arms firmly against the animal's leg to stop his fall… But when the panda tried to kick him off with his other leg, the large fat animal found itself that something was off for his other leg felt a lot lighter. In the very next second, the panda widened his eyes in shock and horror as the boy lifted him off the ground. A simple kid around the redhead girl's age, a complete punk by his looks, was lifting a quarter ton panda without much trouble despite having gotten the wind knocked out of him.

The panda was up in the air and could tell the boy would soon slam him down on the ground… and that thought ended the instant the girl jumped in the air and slammed both feet on the animal's face, leaving bruises that the marks over its eyes would have to cover for the next days. Feeling the impact of the kick move the weight, Naruto let go of the panda and watched it fall flat and hard on its back, unconscious.

Naruto gasped painfully, that was the third time he got seriously hit that day, and his lungs weren't all too happy, "Damn it… what did that fuzz ball have against you?" Naruto asked as he let his lungs get back some air into his system. He watched as the girl glared at the animal, even poked him on the side of the head to make sure it was out like a light, and when she made sure it was, she gave a sigh of relief.

She finally responded, "He's a pest, as I've said…"

He grunted, "Yeah, you're welcome…"

She turned at him, sighing, "Ok… I guess I owe you one… umm…"

"Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're named after a ramen ingredient?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed, "Could've been worse, some people get pretentious names. You?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome. You wouldn't happen to have hot water nearby, right?" she replied, looking at him expectantly.

He looked at her, then at his groceries on the rainy floor, and then at the path that he was following to his apartment, "Yeah, so long as you don't mind a stand-up shower."

The girl gave him a small smile, "Trust me, that sounds like paradise right now. Let's just go, before the fat bastard wakes up."

He nodded and led the way, not knowing what would follow after such a strange meeting or how bizarre his adventure would turn.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!  
**

**So… I've been getting several reviews saying Naruto will be a self-insert Gary-Stu in this fic… Now, while that can be applied to several fics out there, trust me when I say this: I am looking for a plot, I don't care about lemons and will surely try my best to keep bashing to a non-existence, unless a character deserves to be called on it. But even then, I won't bash anyone, just call bullshit when I see it. For example, Akane hitting Ranma instead of listening to his side of the story will have Naruto take the blow without flinching so Ranma can speak, which may or may not happen depending on the situation at hand or how an issue needs to be handled.**

**I know Ranma is a comedy but, for crying out loud, there is comedy and then there is torturing a character. I'm not talking about personal flaws or obstacles that characters overcome with time, but when these flaws and obstacles are taken to levels like Modern Spongebob: characters who create trouble don't get called on it and escape free of any bad karma, and many innocent people who try to have fun of their own or have a trouble get tortured to levels beyond comprehension for no good reason but to make them suffer. There is slapstick comedy, and then there's torturing a character. If a character's misfortune goes on too long, someone should call on that and remove the problem quickly, and if they make things worse then at least show it was at least with a good intention.**

**If you think you can read this in good fun, then good for you. If you're looking for a deep and thoughtful story then sadly you came to the wrong writer. I look for mindless fun, yes, but I try to put effort into making that mindless fun a good one with things to balance it out. In short, I like to put effort into making things fun, and that's all I need to keep writing.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Author's Note

Well, it seems a big number out there really hate this fic. So how's this? I'll make a different version, even though I'll keep writing this one, with a more canon oriented Naruto. If that calms you down, then fine. I made this fic out of a challenge from a friend, and I did like the idea. Hey, I have a heart and wanted to do this, it's what will keep me going despite some of the insults that are nearly on death-threat levels from some people. Fortunately I can save some of you those reviews by deleting the guest reviews with the... even less civilized words.

Now you'll be wondering what I'll do in the other version. Well, a more canon oriented Naruto doesn't mean I will make him as much of a tool as Kishimoto has him. Yes, he will be a goof, and he won't be bright, but like canon he will be clever like all the times he managed to pull ridiculous tricks that actually worked. You know, the kind of tricks always kicked out of his character to make Sasuke the main focus soon after.

Sorry, some of the reviews to this fic haven't been very friendly despite... Oh, I don't know, the other countless fics that have Naruto with a completely different personality, power set, and barely any link to canon that are out there.

If you want to flame this fic, then give proper constructive criticism like the ones which I humbly accepted. High five to you, AzaggThoth.

Yes, I will admit I made this Naruto a Gary-Stu, it seems I tried too hard not to make him one and ended up failing. Yes, he was nothing but the name of the blond and I tried to use his dark persona but had him based on Iori Yagami to carry this plot. And yes, I added the other characters as part of an AU - though it was planned from the start to be a surprise - to try to make this a crossover with Naruto.

I will balance out this other Naruto more so he doesn't win by being a "badass" as AzaggThoth truthfully pointed out.

But, why do I do this? The answer is simple: to show that I can give it my all to make a good fic. I made this because I felt like it, and while none of you like it, I can still put effort into doing it differently and have it work through enjoying myself as I write a story.

I had some pretty fun ideas for the new version, mostly as me joking about what Naruto in Ranma could be about. I won't spoil much but say a few things, he will have chakra, but it won't be something overpowered. He will have little to no chakra, the reasons will be explained in the fic. Hey, if I do give him his current chakra powers then the entire Ranma rival cast will fall down if he so much as clenches his right ass cheek. Chakra with him will be like the Hamon/Ripple from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, part 1 and 2 to be precise. It'll give him an edge but won't solve everything if someone finds how to counter it. Second, a weapon: a staff. In the some of the latest chapters he used one to fight Madara and fought rather well with them, so he'll have a short staff and fight creatively with it, think like Mugen from Samurai Champloo. And last, but not least, I was thinking on what outfit to give him.

Here are your choices, the one with most votes in the review will be the one he'll have... And you got no other choices, this is me having some laughs:

1. Sailor outfit: white long-sleeved shirt with a blue handkerchief around his neck, matching white pants, and a white Donald Duck hat.

2. Sailor outfit 2: white jacket with a golden anchor symbol, blue shirt with a black tie, white pants, and a round sailor hat.

3. Street clothes: orange hoodie, red jeans, white sneakers, and a yellow muscle shirt.

4. Kakyoin: green closed overcoat, green pants, and brown shoes.

5. The Last: from the "The Last" Naruto movie, the black jacket, orange pants, and sandals, but no headband.

Oh, and before I forget, the reason why he'll have little to no chakra in the next fic: he has Kaguya sealed in him and keeping her caged meant a big sacrifice, besides having her wanting to get back at him... yeah, he will have more than one problem in the next story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
